The Tale of The Moon Princess
by Bebo 09
Summary: After the swan lake, Kaleido stage hasn't been at its best. A new show . New cast. Sora is left with no partners since Leon doesn't want her.
1. Chapter 1

It was time again. One month has passed since Kaleido Stage's last show. Even if it was a great success, Kalos knows they won't be able to get through the year with all those debts he had taken for Swan Lake. He needed the whole team to collaborate again before they lose their home for good this time, but most of his crew were still on their well-deserved holiday.

- Kalos?

- Mmm? [He mumbled still looking outside]

- What's troubling you?

- Huh? Oh no, nothing really? I was just thinking about the days when we used to perform… me, you and andy.

- You are such a bad liar you know that right?

- What are you talking about ?!

- I have known and loved you for all these years and you still think you can hide your feelings from me? Just tell me what's really worrying you and would you please stop creasing your forehead like this, I don't want to marry an old man now do I?

- [He chuckles while walking towards his soon-to-be wife] Sara, you do know you don't have any other choices but to marry me even if I turn into a toad due to a curse cast by one of your silly admirers?

- Silly admirers?! No no no no! they are my full hearted fans, they even love my karate moves and —

- They don't love them! They are scared of you hurting them because they called you fairy or angel or something cute like —

- If you want your honeymoon Mister, I'd advise you to stop or else you'll ¾ [door opens]

- Oh? Am I disturbing you guys? If you want I can come later if it isn't urgent?

- No Cathy, I was just leaving. Oh and Kalos darling, don't even think about coming home without a present [Sara leaves closing the door behind her]

- Hm, what did you do this time?

- I don't even know but I better get her a sword or something, though she might kill me with it so flowers? No. not gonna work.. ahh why do I always get into these situations.

- I dunno, but I'm guessing you didn't call me here to help you find a gift for your fiancée?

- No you're right. Cathy, I need you to get in touch with Mia and to start working on the new stage.

- When? Now? She's not even in town.

- Exactly, bring her back as well as everyone else and start the auditions the faster the better. You have five months to get everything done.

- Kalos, not to pry or anything but why the hurry? I mean it'd take me months to get everyone on the stage again with the rehearsals and everything else…. and we need a complete set and it'd take a few days or even weeks to get a nice plot and to cast everyone and —

- Months? Weeks? They won't be enough to save their home now would they?

- Just what are you talking about?

- Mr. Kenneth gave me until the end of this year to pay the debts due to Swan Lake or else we lose him and this place. For good.

- WHAT?! But you sent everyone away knowing that?!

- They needed rest to get back at on feet right? You said it yourself?

- Yes, I did but not like this! [She was infuriated. This man really didn't know how the business world works. She needed to act fast. She'll need help that's for sure. Ok we don't have time to pace right now, she thought picking up her phone] Mia? Skype now! [She ordered leaving the room without even saying goodbye to the satisfied Kalos] "

Mia was rushing back from Holland as fast as she could. Even though her grandma was much better now, she felt like she needed to stay longer but with Cathy's sudden call, she had to let her be in her parent's care. It was a goodbye again, but this time she was stronger. Cathy thought me that, she thought with a smile. Oh yea, Cathy now asked her to pop a new story from her enormous brain while she's on the plane. But what could I write about, she thought.

"Miss, I'm sorry to disturb you but what time exactly is your flight?, asked the old taxi driver.

- Hum 9:15 pm, why sir? What's going on?

- Well you see we have a situation. We've got ourselves a flat tire and my car won't be able to move unless I replace it ¾

- Oh god, am I going to miss my flight?

- Oh no no, I wouldn't think so but I'll need you to get out of the car because I'll need to lift it and with you inside, well not that it'll be heavier but we don't want anymore accidents now do we? And, I'll need someone to give me the tools so if you don't mind helping…

- Oh, no no sir, I'd be glad to".

Somehow after a few minutes, they ended up with a fixed tire and very muddy clothes. The old man feeling guilty that he got his customer dirty wanted to apologize by paying for the dry cleaning fees or even forgetting her taxi fare. But, Mia knew he needed that money and instead she asked him for a souvenir: a picture, a receipt, a note, a bookmark or anything moneyless but worth a thousand memories. He thought about her suggestion and gave her a book. He said a foreigner forgot it in his cab and since it wasn't in any European languages, he never got the chance to read it. She looked through it and realized she could read it: it was written in hiragana (she remembered how Sora taught her this language with this exact same book). By the time, she got to the airport, she had read through it by herself this time. She hugged the old man and rushed for her flight. She had awesome news for Cathy: the new stage could finally start.

Back at Kaleido stage, Cathy had finally been able to gather everyone. Though Leon and Sora were delayed, she had the other casts all fired up for the upcoming season. She knew the auditions were a rough time for everyone but with this new story, everyone could have an important role.

"Now listen up everyone, I won't say this twice. You know that working for me is hard but you learn from it. You are the old members of Kaleido so you have priority. If however, we find someone more fitting for the part at the new auditions, you'll be replaced without arguing. You might not know but this show isn't Swan Lake, it's the Savior Show: we need this to save this stage, your home!"

She could hear people whispering in the crowd, she knew they weren't scared. They were just burning with curiosity. Mia hasn't told anyone about the plot this time. She wanted it to be a surprise. Cathy could see how mature she has become and that made her loosen up a bit.

"Now Mia would you do us the honour of telling us the details of the new story.

- Oh hum, well hello everyone. I'm sorry for having kept you all in hiding but with the complexity of the story and the meaning behind my choice; I wanted to say it only once. You all know that countless of times since Layla-san has retired, we have found ourselves in pretty tough situations. The one motivating us and getting us out of trouble has been Sora. She saved us and will once again so I thought we should make this a story somehow related to her only: so I took I story from her hometown Japan. We have two important parts as usual: the Emperor of Japan and the Moon princess. I will show you the other characters as well but for now you should only know the title is The tale of Kaguya Hime".


	2. Chapter 2

Sora heard the news from Rosetta about Mia's new script. She couldn't believe it but it was true. She was holding the script in her hand and it was awesome as expected from Mia. Mia always made Sora's character to her image but this time, if Sora was going to be the main character, she will have to adjust herself to the princess. Her mom used to read that story countless times when she was still a child. She had always kept that book with her and no one was aware of it besides Rosetta and Mia. When Mia was stuck with ideas for her scripts, Sora read her this same story to calm her mind off. She said she would never use that story for the stage since it was too demanding for the casting and that they would ruin it. But now, it was all real.

" …ra? Sora?

- Huh? [She said looking towards her best friend Manami] What?

- You are squeezing my arm a bit too hard you are aware of that right?

- Oh ha ha sorry Mana-chan, but you know I'm just super excited. I can't believe she did it. And now, I'm overflowing with energy to just play that role. Can you picture it? Me as the Hime? It's like a dream comes true —

- You had your dreams come true, baka! Let others enjoy —

- No! I can't! Layla-san told me to be the Kaleido star and to protect it so for this to succeed, unless they got a second Layla-san, I'm not gonna give up. And plus if Leon's playing the emperor, he'll want me as the princess.

- And what makes you so sure about that? I mean he barely even talked to you after the last show ended. I know you got pretty close and he wasn't cold anymore but still, no phone calls and he flew to Europe the very same night you all last performed. That just doesn't seem right don't you think?

- I know… but I'm sure he's got a reason. I mean he smiled at me for the first time that day. I was so happy I could have died then. He never smiled and you know when he smiles, his eyes go soft and they seem to drag you even deeper that before and his lips —

- Huh Sora, you do realize that if you talk about him like that in front of everyone there, they will all know about what happen and will just assume the rest.

- What?! No they won't. I'll hide it well then, it's just because it's you and me now… [she muttered blushing all the way to her ears]

- Yeah yeah, just remember you haven't talked to him yet so better clarify it first before letting someone else blurt it out and then bang! You are screwed my friend.

- Oh shut it, the only one who shouldn't know it is May. She's like a parrot and I'm sure she'd use it against me just to piss me off.

- Speaking of which, I think she's here to pick us up [Manami said pointing to the crazy dark-haired girl]

- Oh is that? She brought Ken with her [Sora yelled happily while waving at them]

- The poor guy …[muttered Manami while watching Sora rush towards her friends] he's got no clue that he has already lost…

- Sora, you are crushing him, let him go [kept yelling May]

- Actually, she isn't. I'm fine May. Really don't worry [He chuckled and blushed] So, how was your trip? Did you enjoy? Hello Manami-chan! Oh aren't those heavy? [He asked pointing to the luggages Sora left behind]

- Oups my bad Mana-chan, I was just super happy that he came to surprise me—

- I am sorry to disappoint you Sora but I came to pick you up and Ken was assigned to bring Leon-san back. Though I'd have preferred Leon-san….

- Huh? Leon's coming back today too?

- Yeah, didn't you get Cathy's message? You are such an incompetent sometimes I can't picture you as the Star pfft

- Haha … I'm sorry May but, hum when will he be get here —

- I am here".

She knew he was staring at her. She felt his cold eyes on her back. He was eyeing from head to toe to see. She could feel it. He knew she had done something to her body. She needed to act fast so he wouldn't say anything in front of everyone. She turned and put her brightest smile on her face.

" Leon-san, how have you been? Have you rested well on your way here? We have a long day to go you —

- Sora, did something happen when you were in Japan?

- Huh? I beg your pardon? Why are asking me that?

- Well your balance isn't as it used to be —

- Leon-san, you might not remember me, but I'm Manami Yura, Sora's best friend. You see, she read the script non-stop and didn't get any rest so how due to sleep she is losing her balance.

- Oh I see. Well what are we waiting for, let's head back".

They were now heading towards Kaleido Stage in two separate cars. Leon insisted on driving and Manami somehow insisted he "took care" of Sora. So here she was. Stuck with him and his best friend Mr. Silence though Sora knew Leon would ask her sooner or later about her balance. He found out pretty fast though. She wasn't fast enough, she thought while staring at him. He had change quite a bit for a month. His face is still the same, just a bit tanner. Did he go to the beach, she wondered. His eyes are still as cold as before, they don't soften the same way they did that night. He had cut his hair. They were even shorter than hers. She thought she'd let it grow for once. He didn't even noticed, she thought.

"What's wrong Sora?

- Huh?

- Well you sighed quite out loud so I'm wondering if you are ok?

- Oh yes yes, I'm fine. Don't worry! I was just thinking about the script.

- What of it?

- Oh well, you know who would get which character.

- Well they are already assigned. Cathy sent it to us through mail, didn't you check it?

- WHAT?! "

She grabbed her phone, and hurried through it. How come she has been so careless lately? Was it due to _that_? Oh god, she needed to focus. Yay, it's opened! Now she just had to scroll down-

Hey Sora , so due to recent events _bla bla bla_

_bla bla bla_ We had to distributes the roles to _bla bla bla_

Leon Oswald - the Emperor

Father – Mute

Mother – Alice

The 5 princes – Yuri Killian, Dominic Ruben, Hamish Wess, Ryan Wales & Michael Sahis

Buddha- Anna Heart and her team

The Eight Immortals- Londer, _bla bla bla_

The Fire-rat – Rosetta Passel

The Dragon – May Wong

The Swallows – Emmett, Jon, _bla bla bla_

The Moon – Sarah Dupont

The guards – Will, _bla bla bla_

(If you won't mind, we gave Kaguya to _Lydia Lafleur)_

The Heavenly Beings – **Sora Naegino**

The Moon people- Charlotte, Julie, Jonathan & Marion

The villagers – _bla bla bla_

The officers – Peter, _bla bla bla_

The servants - _bla bla bla_

_What? Why? Who is she? _

She was puzzled. She looked up to Leon-san. He was staring. He knew something. He had stopped the car and was staring at her. She couldn't breathe quite well. Was it him or was it the message, she thought. She tried to speak up but nothing would come out. He sighed and —

"If you are wondering "why", it is related to the question I asked you when I saw you at the airport.

- …

- I'm guessing you still won't tell me what happened but somehow Cathy found out about something while you were still on your way here. I —

- Leon-san, that has nothing to do with this. It was mine, she can't give it to a nobody—

- She isn't a nobody

- What are you talking about?

- I'm saying Lydia is someone who is qualified to replace you.

- And how can you be sure of that?

- Because I assigned that role to her".


	3. Chapter 3

*****Little notes*****

Well I am truly sorry for the delay but have been quite busy with exams, work and my very own personal issues -_-

But, as you all see, a new chapter is on :O

All thanks goes «**ifup**» and «**may96**» whose reviews made me jump back on track and although I had scheduled my other fanfics before this one. They both cracked me up since I had the same reactions when I started writing this story so I wrote this chapter instead (even if it's poorly written).

Although, there isn't any Leon/Sora direct romantic involvement so far, it doesn't mean there won't be any. I just had to explained why the whole dilemma from the previous 2 chapters started (that's why it's a very long chapter). But no worries it is coming, so happy reading!

* * *

Sora was speechless. She thought Leon had a bit a respect for her, but he was treating her like dirt… again. He was staring at her, waiting for her to crack and spill out the truth but she wouldn't. She took a deep breath and looked straight into his dark greyish eyes.

"Alright then would you mind telling me why you didn't call after that night, Leon-san?

- Sora, that isn't the issue here, is it now? You won't disagree with me for replacing you with a stranger?

- You said she's qualified, then so be it. Now tell me why you didn't try to reach me?

- So you are just gonna be fine with everything?

- Yes I can't argue with you right now not when my mind has other questions wondering around. And it's not like it's the first time you have done something like this for your show. I just would have thought you'd have the decency of letting me know first instead of learning the news through an email. So, now Leon-san would you just simply answer my question.

- …

- I'll wait. You take your time—

- I was busy.

- Busy huh? Anything else? A text would have sufficed you know. Like I don't know, maybe a "Hello Sora, I'm happy we saw each other before we parted ways for a little while. Have a nice trip and I'll see you soon" or a " Hey Sora, I hope you aren't too bored without me around you. Don't worry; we will see each other pretty soon. Be careful. I miss you"… Maybe I was worried, Leon. You never explained what would happen to us, to me, when we would get back home.

- Sora, I'm sorry but I think that as grown-ups and partners, we shouldn't make a big deal out of this—

- No.

- What?

- We _used to be_ partners, Mr. Oswald, not anymore. And yes as grown-ups, I thought we needed to talk, but I guess I was wrong. Though now that I think of it, was I even once truly either your partner or anything else…

- Sora, you know this is so wrong—?

- Oh really? You think so? Well then let me clarify something Mr. Leon Oswald, I may not be qualified for you AGAIN in either way, but that's my stage and trust me, I will get it back just like old times ".

She slammed the car door without letting him time to react to her war declaration and stormed towards the old dormitory, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't expecting that much on her first day back home. She needed to talk to someone. Usually, she'd talk with her friends but they didn't know what she went through in Japan. She needed to talk to someone she trusted more than herself and who would know how to help her get back what she had lost. The only name she could think of was Layla Hamilton. She hauled up a taxi and rushed to her old partner's residence.

* * *

" Sora? How did you know where I was?, asked the blondie when she saw her friend at her front door.

- Hum, I was talking to Cathy when I was still in Japan, and she had told me that Yuri-san was on a business trip so for the meantime, you'd move back to your old home. Though I'm sorry to barge in like this, I just didn't know who to —

- Oh you silly thing, I am as glad to see you as surprised. You know you are always welcome here and this place is as yours as mine, remember? So why don't stay here for the night?

- Layla-san I'd love that! ", Sora replied while hugging her old friend.

She knew she had thought right about coming to Layla-san. Her friend had gone through a lot and made few enemies, but to Sora she meant an inspiration. Hope. Reason. Everything.

"So, tell me what happened? What is troubling you, Sora?

- Hum, well I don't know where to start… I came here to talk to you about what I thought would be easy to explain but it's not…

- You know, I won't lie to you. I heard you got yourself in trouble in Japan. And I hate when you lie to me so why don't you start explaining —

- I CAN'T!

- Huh?

- Hum, I'd prefer if you didn't ask about that now. I mean there is another story before that so if you don't mind I'd start with that one..?

- You gave me a fright for a second there. I never saw you act like that with me… anyways, just shoot it will you?

- Well, as you may remember, when Kalos first recruited Leon-san, you told me that I was insecure around him because of my feelings. At first, I thought it was because of my physical skills just like it was around you. So I decided to train to be accepted as his partner. But as my training went on and I found out about his past, I started to change and realized the real meaning behind your words: I was falling for the Grim-Reaper and all I could do to cease the pain was give him my soul and become his. And as time flew, it did work. He opened up to me and we became closer. He told me about his feelings after I won against you in that challenge. He said I reminded him of his sister. And I took it wrong then, because I thought he would never love me more and I didn't need a brotherly love from him. I think he saw my distressed expressions because he then explained that I reminded him that he is still good and he can be happy again just like Sophie had always seen. But then, he started thinking more and more about me. Nothing related to his sister anymore… He would be jealous when he'd see me taking long walks with Ken, or even when Yuri-san would drop by Kaleido Star for a meeting and see me before leaving. I found it silly because both Ken and Yuri-san are my dearest friends and started laughing at him. And you wouldn't guess what Leon-san did then, he..he.. He kissed me! Not on the cheeks. Not on the forehead. But on my lips. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped then and —

- Sora, you do realise you haven't talked about your issues yet? Unless it has to do with technics…I mean, not that I don't want to explain how to improve your physical skills for your lover but I'm not quite—

-Oh no Layla-san, I'm not here for this! Though… no no … I—I—I just don't know what went wrong. He kissed me and I was so happy with just that so I didn't ask for more. But on the night of our premiere, near the finale, he whispered "I love you" and I replied "I love you too" and we hugged on the stage. And as everyone might think it was all part of the acting, he and I both knew it wasn't. So, later that night, after everyone bid their goodbyes and congratulations, we headed to the beach and waited for the sunset together. We talked. He said he had never felt this happy in so long. We kissed her and there. Then, Sarah and Kalos joined us so we couldn't do much either. But he said he is happy he didn't go on further on one night since he didn't want to ruin what we may have in the future. So he clearly said, we will finish what we started after we reunite. And today, a month of our confession, he is giving the cold shoulder saying he was busy and couldn't even think about me when we were distanced for a month or so. Now you tell me Layla-san, am I wrong here or was he just playing with me?

- Sora, you do know I am not quite skilled in the heart matters. But as a happily married wife, I can only say this: being involved romantically with a perfomer is a lot of trouble but after a long while, it is all worth it. It was hard for us too at the beginning and all because I was very hard for Yuri. He never understood me at first, but he still tried. We broke up quite a few times, a lot even, and at some point, we didn't even know if we even had a relationship and if we did, was it only professional or personal? At some point, he gave up on me and it was the hardest time for me. He was dating another girl for a little while and even if I didn't know her personally, she'd get me fired up every time I'd hear her name or even see her face. _Julie_. Sounds pure, doesn't it? Wait till you hear her full name: Julie Laun Killian.

- Killian? But isn't Yuri-san's name…?

- Yes, a fool aren't I? Julie is his cousin on his mother's side. But I'd still get jealous. I knew they weren't dating, but the precious time he was having with her wasn't mine… So I realized that it was all up to me then and did what had to be done. And, today, we are finally married. All thanks to you Sora.

- me? How so?

- Well, I made a deal with him. Until I found a replacement for my stage, someone who could exceed me, I wouldn't settle down. And then you came up. You changed everything. I made it harder for you because I didn't want to leave the stage. Then, when I got injured, I realized it was time I put my stubbornness aside and live the rest of my life with my best friend. I thought it was my turn to make him happy and help him in return when he needed it. So for you, I'd say don't turn your back on him. You know Leon more than anyone so far, and he trusts you… so be the Sora he knows and wait? Looking for trouble isn't your type, and right now it is what you are doing. He is giving you the cold shoulder. Did you think about possible reasons unrelated to you? How about the impact of the upcoming show, or the fact that he gave your role to someone else…?

- How—

- I know everything Sora and also about what happened in Japan.

-That isn't—

- You can't run away form me Sora Naegino. You'll eventually come back to talk about it so why don't you just yell it out. I want to hear it from you and not from everyone else. It isn't going to change—

-YOU ARE RIGHT! IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING! TALKING ABOUT IT WON'T GIVE ME BACK WHAT I LOVE MOST! IT WON'T GIVE ME THE OPPORTUNNITY TO DANCE ON A STAGE AGAIN! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BEST LAYLA-SAN! BUT HOW COULD HE? Nobody gets it…

- I do Sora. I do. [Layla-san hugged Sora tightly, letting her petite friend pour her pain out. She knew that crying wouldn't heal her, hut when she got injured that was the only thing she could do. She shivered remembering how hard it was for her to stand up again and give it another try. Her first attempt was scary because she didn't know what was waiting on the other side when she'd jump. But Yuri helped her. And so did Sora. Now it was her turn. She will bring her back] Sora, will you tell me what happened? I won't be able to help you if you don't…

-…

- Or we can go rest and when you feel—

- It happened the day I got to Japan.

- What happened?

- I was outside. I had gathered my bags and was waiting for Tama-chan. My phone rang and I picked up. It was Yume. Of course she can't talk but I knew it was her. Then my mom said: Welcome home my big baby. I smiled and was about to reply back when I heard Tama-chan yell my name. I looked up and saw her running from not far with tons of balloons. She knows how much I love them. I told my mom that I will soon see her, and hanged up. I was putting my bags back on my shoulder so I'd join Tama-chan when someone bumped onto my back. I turned to say sorry but the person was already gone. Then, I saw someone. Tama-chan said that I dropped everything like I saw a ghost and rushed after it. I remember pushing people out of the way. All I remember was I felt like I wasn't fast enough. So when whoever it was crossed to reach the other bus, I panicked. I was losing track and I didn't like it. And as far as I remembered, I did look before crossing but it seemed like I wasn't used to the city life because the minute I was about to reach the other side, I—I only heard Tama-chan yelling my name and then nothing.

-Sora….

- The worst is I don't remember any of it. To me, I was waiting for Tama-chan and someone did bump into me but I don't remember turning around nor running after anyone. I woke up two weeks before I left Japan. I was supposedly in a coma. I didn't remember even being in an accident. I thought I was just sleeping after a very long night partying or something. I mean I didn't even have any of my members plastered. So, when they showed me the scares left due to surgery, I believed their story. I was shocked and then I started feeling the pain. I went through therapy for a few days to try and recover but the only things I was able to remember were what I told you earlier. The person I was running after is still unclear in my mind and somehow I feel like I shouldn't remember. Tama-chan said when she rushed by my side when I was hit, I kept repeating: She can't be… She shouldn't be here….

- Then it's a she?

- I don't know. But if she is, she must be someone I knew. I kept thinking it might be someone from my family since we were in Japan but it just doesn't feel right. But all the story leads to why I can't go on stage anymore: my injuries. My right leg was run over so it was pretty damaged but they tried repairing. And so far, I can't stand too long…

- It can be fixed Sora. When I was injured, my doctor told me it couldn't be fixed but they were all wrong. I didn't want to repair it but find support to help it feel better. And I am much better today. We aren't quitters Sora.

- I know that Layla-san but it wasn't just my leg. I know it isn't a lost for my leg since a bit of training should replace everything but it seems that when I hit the car, my head had severe damaged.

- I don't understand. What could affect your performance if it's your head? The music? We could give you earplugs. Headaches? You'd have to take some serious relaxation therapy or —

- Layla-san, I may turn blind".


End file.
